Hikabo Takamoto
Hikabo Takamoto is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Takamoto clan. He is a very capable shinobi and was one of the top graduates of his class. After the Fourth Shinobi World War he was one of the best in the Takamoto legacy. Background Hikabo Takamoto was the first child of Juichi and Katsuko Takamoto. He was three years old when his sister Suki was born. In the Academy, Hikabo was the best male graduate and the second best graduate overall (the first being Sylvi Omaki. He had many fangirls, which he grew tired of after one week (and some characters mentioned one of the reasons Sylvi is on the same team as Hikabo is because she wasn't infatuated to begin with). He, along with Tairo Akiyama, were not afraid of Sylvi. Personality Hikabo is a friendly person who enjoys solitude every once in a while. He tries to act cool when others are around. Hikabo has a passionate spirit, as he'll never leave his comrades in danger or abandon a goal. Hikabo has a strong sense of justice, shown when a few times in the Academy he saved Izumi Shibata from a few armed boys. He could be described as chivalrous, prompting a few characters to teasibgly call him, "Prince Hikabo", greatly irritating him. It is implied that Izumi started this because of her infatuation. Hikabo has a calming presence. He can be surprisingly serene during battle. He rebukes Kenshin Takano for being too wild. He is the kind of shinobi who waits for the prefect time to strike. Hikabo is loyal to his village and nation, and he says he'll do anything to keep the Cloud's honor. He despises missing nins because of this, one of his reasoms to hate Sasuke Uchiha during their teenage years. Hikabo overall is a friendly person to the people on his side, he respects authority, and treats his comrades equally. His summon Kurochi mentioned that he himself has never had a friendlier summon than Hikabo. Appearance Hikabo is a tall and slim shinobi of average height with dark brown hair in messy spikes and dark gray, almost black, eyes. He is considered handsome by most girls his age. During Part 1, Hikabo wears a light blue short sleeved shirt with black bants and gray boots. He wears a blue armband over his right biceps and a bronze medal around his neck. He wears his forehead protector on his forehead. When he carried his sword, it was sheathed and hung from a belt at his waist. During Part 2, Hikabo wears a navy blue shirt with the same black pants and boots. He wears a silver vest over his shirt as well as a silver medal. He still wears his forehead protector. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hikabo dons the standard attire of a Kumogakure shinobi woth the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector replacing his Kumogakure one. He was seen with his sword at all times. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hikabo's appearance hasn't changed much. His vest is long and reached his lower thighs and he wears a gold ninja metal. He still dons his forehead protector. Several years later, Hikabo still dons his forehead protector. He wears a blue shirt, dark pants, and black boots with a gray light overcoat. He continues to wear his gold medal. Abilities Hikabp is a very talented shinobi, being a Takamoto and the second top graduate of the Academy. He is classified as a mid range battle type, with his Blood and Fire Release being his top two fighting styles. Chakra Prowess Hikabo has a standard amount of chakra. He knows how to conserve his amount by using techniques just a little above his opponents' strength. In other words, he doesn't use a very big technique on a weak opponent. Physical Prowess Hikabo is a durable shinobi. He has been shown to battle for long periods of time without getting tired. He also can withstand most Fire Release techniques and hold his own in a fight. Ninjutsu Hikabo is an excellent user of ninjutsu, like his family specializes in. Takamoto Clan Techniques Hikabo is highly proficient in the use of his family's unique kekkei genkai, Blood Release. He can take control of someone's blood stream and stop the flow, effectively killing the person. He can cause some chest pain and also can absorb chakra through someone's bloodstream. When Hikabo is using these techniques, his eyes change. The sclera and pupil are red while the iris is black. This is known as the "blood eye". Nature Transformation Hikabo's natural affinity is fire. His father taught him simple Fire Release techniques during his time at the Academy and he learned even more under the tutelage of Kotaro Kagawa. During the timeskip he has trained to use the other four elements. As of the beginning of Part 2, he is able to use all five. Summoning Technique Hikabo learned to summon bats from Mount Chinoarashi. His official summon is Kurochi, as that was all he could summon. He taught his sister the technique as well. Cooperation Ninjutsu Hikabo is excellent at cooperation ninutsu, though it mostly sticks to element attacks with his team and Blood Release attacks with his family. Taijutsu Hikabo doesn't look on it, but his taijutsu is excellent. He is swift and agile and uses his mastery of taijutsu when he's trying to prevent the opponent from weaving hand signs. Bukijusu Hikabo owns a katana and does not wear it for show; he knows how to use the blade. During missions he is seen with his katana. He uses it when fighting against bukijutsu type shinobi and mixes it with taijutsu. Part 1 Interlude Part 2 Blank Period Epilogue Trivia *According to the databooks: **Hikabo's hobby is sparring **Hikabo wishes to fight Kenshin Takano **Hikabo's favorite food is fried shrimp while his least favorite food is eggs **Hikabo's favorite word is comrade (doshi) Quotes